Be My Valentine?
by cytpotter
Summary: It's Valentines day and Agent Neal is in a bad mood. Of course Gabriel has to try to cheer her up! In his typically annoying way! This is what happens when a helpless romantic and too little fanfiction for my favourite new tv series clash together! My FIRST one-shot I hope it is okay! My first story in a couple of years! Please be gentle!


I can't believe I did this! This is the FIRST One-Shot I have EVER written! This idea just came to me today and I just HAD to write it! I am a hopeless romantic and I just couldn't stand the thought that Gabriel and Riley weren't going to do something for Valentines day! No I don't ship them. They are just friends and that is how I wrote this! Hope you like it! All mistakes are mine cause I didn't take the time to get this beta'd!

Nope don't own them! If I did then Gabriel could tell me all the computer mistakes I constantly make!

And please excuse the texting part. I don't text so I'm not up on that lingo either!

* * *

**Be My Valentine?**

With a groan he reached over and smacked the button on his alarm clock. It was 6:22. Just enough time to get up get in the shower, shave and be ready for his obsessive partner to show up at 6:45. Why she insisted on barging into his apartment at that ungodly hour he had no idea. They didn't need to be at work until 7:30 but she insisted on accompanying him out to the car every day. As if he couldn't get from his apartment to his car safely! The idea that he had a body guard still irritated him. He was a decorated soldier for Christsakes! With an irritated "humph" he swung his legs out of his bed to start his day.

Grabbing a clean t-shirt and boxers he headed into the bathroom as he absently checked the video cameras around his and Neal's apartments when he was satisfied nothing was out of the ordinary he tuned into his favourite radio station as he turned on the shower. Having the chip did have a few perks! By the time he was done in the shower and shaved he'd heard the morning news, nothing much of interest, at least for the common public. Whistling absently he returned to his room grabbed his favourite jeans, a pair of socks he was sure would make the Secret Service agent roll her eyes and a plaid shirt.

A quick check of the weather satellite showed no rain for the area just dismal cloud cover. He was just putting his bread in the toaster when the knock came on his door a quick check… yup exactly 6:45!

Opening the door he couldn't help but notice the particularly sour look on the agent's face, his curiosity perked up. "My, aren't we in a good mood this morning. You wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

When Agent Neal just pushed in past him with a dour look he knew he was going to have fun with her today!

"I already checked the car, it's clean but I am going to have it fully checked for bugs or tracking devices today when we get to work. Plus I need to do a thorough check of the pizzeria down the street if you insist on ordering delivery from there anymore."

Gabriel did his best not to roll his eyes. "I'm sure I can take care of a pizza delivery guy if he gives me trouble about the tip!"

The agent just sent him a dirty look before she continued. "And while we are on the topic you should consult with me before you order in. I'd hate to have to shoot someone for bringing you some food."

At first he thought she was kidding but then he wasn't so sure…

The drive to Cyber Command was just as boring as usual though he did enjoy tweaking the street lights just a bit so they didn't hit quite as many red's. With no new case and the paper work for the last one unfinished it was a boring day at the office as well. Well Riley had paper work to do, Gabriel just zipped through his reports, thanks to the dictation app he downloaded, and then he just emailed them to Lillian.

With time on his hands he fell back on his favourite pass time, annoying Agent Neal. Sure he knew he shouldn't but he was curious why Riley had been in such a sour mood that morning so with only a moment's hesitation he hacked into her cell phone.

Interesting… He saw a string of messages from earlier that morning:

_*Hey Ril's Jacob asked me out 2nite!*_

_*Hey Jules, that's great!*_

_*Sorry but I'm gonna have ta dish on our plans 2nite!*_

_*That's ok. C U some other time!*_

_*K thanks! U R a doll! Later!*_

With a frown Gabriel looked across the hall to his partner's office. It didn't take much more searching to find out that she had made plans with her long-time friend Julie Atwater to go out for super tonight. A nice restaurant too. He noted that she had already called and cancelled the reservation. Suddenly it hit him what today was and he frowned. Maybe he needed to get out more! An idea crept into his head and a grin grew across his face.

"And just what are you smirking about?" It was Dr. Cassidy at his office door.

Gabriel just grinned more. "Nothing Doc! Is it time for my scan?"

His mind made up he made it through the rest of the day and even managed to talk Neal into making a pit stop on the way home at the supermarket to grab a couple of things. They made it back to their apartment by 5:05 and predictably Neal escorted him to his door and even checked out that his apartment was good before she nodded and headed to hers.

Wasting no time he spread out the things he had bought and threw some stuff together. He really did enjoy cooking but it was no fun to bake things for just oneself. Once he had the cake in the oven he opened the little box, he hesitated for just a second before picking one and printed his name on it in his messy scrawl. Setting the little piece of card board aside he tuned into a country station as he set about making spaghetti sauce. An alert protocol warmed him that Riley was getting back from her evening run and he took out the cake and then grabbed his cell accessing his contacts and activating his second number on the list.

"Yes Vaughn, what would you like?"

He had to grin at the abrupt way she answered his call. "I was just wondering if you had plans for supper?" Looking up out of his kitchen window he saw her look out of hers.

"I just got back from my run and I have a ton of paper work yet to finish and…"

"So the answer is no. Great! Grab a shower then come on down! I won't even make you shoot the delivery boy!"

"Gabriel!"

"Look you need to eat and I need to eat… let's just eat together. I promise I'll be good!"

He heard her sigh then, "I'll be down in thirty." And she hung up.

Not wanting to seem too creepy he just put a couple of pasta plates on the table and glasses for milk. When the cake was done he made the special icing for the top and put it in the fridge. The pasta was just about ready when he heard a knock at his door and then it opened to let in the agent as she wiggled the key in her fingers. She was wearing sweat pants and an oversized long sleeve t-shirt.

Their meal was a quiet one but it was companionable. When he got up to get the cake he grabbed the little card and put it beside her piece as he handed it to her.

"What?" The dumbfounded look on her face was priceless. On the card she held was a cartoon figure of a dog and it read:

_I think you are dog-gone great, _

_Will you _

_Be my Valentine?_

It was a good thing Agent Riley Neal didn't bring her gun!

The End.

* * *

A/N There hope you liked it! The card if you are wondering I took the idea from those kids cards that you get for kids to exchange at school... they have some silly little saying on them. I thought it sounded like something Gabriel would do, you know to make Riley laugh after she groaned in annoyance. The cake he baked.. well I just baked one too for my kids and hubby too! It's great and extremely simple!

Hope you have a FAN-tastic (get it! this is FAN fiction!) Valentines day! ;)

Later, cytpotter


End file.
